6 Months
by RavenHimeSama
Summary: If you have been pretending to love person who is head over heels in love with you, don't continue. Because on the day that you will return those feelings will be the day that he has to go on a world that you can't go.


**This fan fic is dedicated to TENSHI**

**6 Months...**

"Yo, babe." A raven said as he waved slowly on the girl who was sitting on a bench of the park.

The girl didn't answer back instead she continued frowning.

"Hey." He was about to kiss her on the cheek but she moved. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Don't nothing me. I know you have a problem because of that silly frown. Come on, just say it." Natsume said with ease.

"It's my own problem so don't get in the way."

"Come on!" Natsume teased as he gently tickle her. "Didn't you hear me!"

Natsume stopped as he looked on his girlfriend.

"Whatever!" as she walk out.

A brunette was walking on the lonely park of Tokyo. She was walking fast; with her eyebrows meeting face to face.

Yes. Mikan Sakura is damn angry.

She was just walking fast but with a handsome silhouette tailing fast on her.

"Mikan!" the raven called.

Mikan looked behind but didn't stop walking and yelled "What!"

"Stop for a minute."

Mikan stopped as she put her slender hands on her slender frame as she wait on the raven.

"What is it?" she immediately asked when the raven arrived. "Won't you have a second thought?"

"What second thought? Look, Hyuuga, I'm so tired of you!" Mikan yelled.

"Tired of me? Five days. Five days before our first year anniversary. What did I do to make you tired of all of this?"

"Look. Do you want to know the truth?"

"Of course!"

"I don't love you! I was just playing with you all of this time!"

Natsume was angry, betrayed, hurt but is madly in love with her. Mikan smirked as if she won a lottery. Natsume bowed with his smooth raven strands hiding his deep crimson eyes.

"Mikan—"

Mikan was shocked when Natsume Hyuuga knelt before her, with his left knee bent.

"Give me 6 months."

"…"

"Give me 6 months to prove to you something."

"…"

"To prove to you how much I love you. Then you can leave."

Natsume explained it.

Mikan sighed as she looked down and said;

"Okay, alright. I will give you six months but in one condition. You won't going to interfere what like to do. Got it?"

Natsume stood up and said "Sure. Not a word."

Their six months started. And still our brunette was just keeping her cool. In fact, Natsume was a romantic, handsome, and the perfect boyfriend that a girl would ask but unfortunately it wasn't enough for our brunette. Many girls would always drool at Natsume but Mikan won't mind, the thing that was on her mind was _'Six months is just a short time.'_ But as time comes it seems that our little Mikan can't keep her wall on the silhouette. Little by little she realizes that somehow she loves the raven.

It seems that what Mikan thought of six months were real. It was short. But little did we know that Mikan was starting to open up with Natsume. She started to be a little sweet and she starts to get jealous with the girls that drool on our raven.

On the night before the day they will break up Mikan can't sleep. She keeps on thinking about the raven. _'Darn it. I've fallen to Natsume just before I knew it. But tomorrow is the most awaited day. The day I'll be free from responsibilities, from being caged and from being in his arms.'_

On the middle of the road, a brunette was running. _'I'll go to Natsume's place and say that I'm sorry, that I want to be beside him, that I love him!'_ But when Mikan was near on her lovers place, she saw Aoi, Natsume's little sister, crying. "What's wrong Aoi, where's your brother I need to tell him something—"

"HE'S DEAD!"

Aoi said without hesitations, she was hurt, very much. But Mikan? She was killed. Yes, two words killed her. "Wha—what do you mean?" Mikan asked.

"He's dead. He has liver cancer and he never said anything!" Aoi didn't continue instead she ran. Mikan fell on her butt as she felt tears ran down her pinkish face.

'_Why—why Natsume?'_

Then something caught her eyes. It was a letter. Addressed to her, she opened it and read:

**Baby, I love you…**

**I'm really really sorry for the extra 6 months…**

**But remember this…**

"**No matter how many times you reject me, I can't help but stare at you as I did before."**

**You're free now…**

**And I'd give up forever to touch you  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now**

And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
'Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight

And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything feels like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive

And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am

"**Even though how much you reject me, and keep your tears from my sight, I'll always be by your side, standing and reaching out my hands for you to hold on."**

**Dedicated to Tenshi..**


End file.
